


Мой подсолнечник

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Hickeys, Jock Strap, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Summer, Sunflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: Geno has a nice tan from the Miami sun...Sid's sucking a hickey into Geno's neck, and Geno's rutting against Sid's hip to show his appreciation)I'll be posting some of my more spicy art on here and on my NSFW twitter page! Thanks for looking)
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Мой подсолнечник

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get better at drawing dicks, so this is me dipping my toe in the water. (also please ignore that one hand thanks)
> 
> If you like what you see, please consider giving my twitter page a follow!  
> https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art


End file.
